


Team Free Will Hijacks Japan

by Zobie_wan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobie_wan/pseuds/Zobie_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myself and Team Free Will head to Japan. Hijinks and shenanigans ensue. Not sure what pairings (if any) that I'll do.<br/>So I head to Japan, (from Australia) for the year at the beginning of January and I decided that I wanted to write a blog but spice it up a little and write It as if I went over with Sam, Dean and Castiel. So these entries will be based on real events that take place, that are then changed to suit what I wanna write about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will Hijacks Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Sassycasass on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Sassycasass+on+tumblr).



> So I don't head to Japan 'till the 12th of January so, the first few entries will be while we're still here. xx  
> So Hope you like it! ENJOY!!!!

November 20th  
The tap of my shoes on concrete was lost in the sound of teenagers shrieking about “finishing year twelve.” I had just finished my last test, I did two today and two yesterday. They were hard, but they are done now and I don’t really care. I was practically coat-hangered by a too enthusiastic Dean Winchester as he flung his arm around my shoulders and neck  
“ Zoe, Hey,” He said with a huge grin on his face that danced with excitement.  
“Why are you here?” I said straight back.  
“Hey, can’t I just come ‘round to see you?” I looked at him though squinted eyes. He laughed. He graduated 4 years ago. “Sam got in” He said. Eyes crinkled and grin so wide it looked like it’d hurt. Instantly, I knew what he was talking about but Dean continued on anyway. “To that law school in Japan, ya know? The really, really selective one, the one he applied for,” My smile matched Dean’s.  
“Shit that’s awesome!” I was a little resentful; after all I had studied Japanese for the last two years. I love Japan.  
“Cas and I are going to go over with him-” I smile but feel slightly selfish considering the bitterness curling at the edge of my mind. “-and we’re dragging your sorry ass over with us!” I stop walking at that; confused for a second.  
“Wait...you actually want me to go over with you?” I said.  
“Of course!” he said in an obvious tone. “You’re alright” He winked at that. “And you’re also Sam’s closest friend. Not to mention we don’t know the language.” He said, always the one for a joke. As I one arm hugged Dean for a second, my grin had practically stretched my face in two, causing the muscles to ache. I pulled back and jumped around excitedly shaking my hands.  
Looks like Team Free Will is about to hijack Japan. 

xoxo Love Zoe, Team Free Will, not-quite-in-Japan-yet


End file.
